helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Best! Morning Musume 2 |Japanese = Go Girl〜恋のヴィクトリー〜 |released = November 6, 2003 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, Single V, digital download |length = 13:40 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Shabondama 19th Single (2003) |Next = Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT 21st Single (2004) }} Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ (Go Girl〜恋のヴィクトリー〜; Go Girl ~Love's Victory~) is Morning Musume's 20th single. It was released November 6, 2003 in two versions: limited and regular. It sold a total of 145,340 copies, spent 15 weeks in the Japanese top 200, and peaked at number four. Tracklist CD #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ #KoiING (恋ING; LovING) #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ (Instrumental) Single V #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ Kokuhaku Daisakusen! (Go Girl ~恋のヴィクトリー~ 告白大作戦!) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yaguchi Mari *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina Single Information ;Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and All Instruments: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki, Inaba Atsuko, Tsunku *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) ;KoiING *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and All Instruments: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki TV Performances *2003.11.01 Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ *2003.11.02 Hello! Morning *2003.11.07 Music Station *2003.11.09 CDTV *2003.11.09 Hello! Morning *2003.11.20 Utaban *2003.11.21 FUN *2003.11.26 Pop Jam *2003.11.29 Nihon Gold Disk Taishou *2003.12.01 Digital Dream Live 2003 *2003.12.17 1oku 3000man Nin ga Erabu! Best Arist 2003 *2003.12.18 Utaban *2003.12.26 Music Station Special Live *2003.12.27 Hey! Hey! Hey! X'MAS Special *2003.12.31 CDTV Special *2003.12.31 54th Kouhaku Uta Gassen Concert Performances ;Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 15nin de NON STOP! *Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ - with Hello! Project Kids *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Koen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- - Hello! Project *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ - Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute *Dai 1kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ - Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin, Arihara Kanna, Hello! Pro Egg *Type-Y 2007 BIRTHDAY LIVE Mahou no Pressure! Kotoshi mo Yarimasu Special ~Live Ato, Yotei wo Irenaide Kudasai~ - Nakazawa Yuko, THE Possible *Hello! Project 2007 Shinjin Kouen 8gatsu ~Yokohama de Aimashou~ - Hello Pro Egg *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mukyuu~ *Ongaku Gatas First Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Mi Zaru Shuku Zaru GOODSAL!~ - Ongaku Gatas *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ - Wonderful Hearts *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano STEP!~ - Hello Pro Egg *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama GOLD!~ - Hello Pro Egg *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER - Takagi Sayuki, Funaki Musubu, Hirose Ayaka, Hamaura Ayano, Tanimoto Ami, Onoda Saori, Ichioka Reina (part of a medley) *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ (part of a medley) *MORNING MUSUME '18 Fall Concert Tour ~GET SET, GO!~ in Mexico City (part of a medley) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.8 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 12gatsu ~Musubu~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido ;KoiING *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Hello☆Pro Party! 2006 ~Goto Maki Captain Kouen~ - Goto Maki, Ishikawa Rika, Tsuji Nozomi *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ - Takahashi Ai with Hello Pro Egg *Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ - Suzuki Airi *M-line club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ - Ogawa Makoto *M-line club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ - Ogawa Rena *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ - Iikubo Haruna → Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka (part of a medley) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.5 - Inaba Manaka *Okai Chisato FC Live ① ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 1998~2006~ -A, Watashi mo Omedetou!- - Okai Chisato *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ - Kago Ai *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ Final Iikubo Haruna Sotsugyou Special - Iikubo Haruna *PINK CRES. COUNTDOWN LIVE ~3,2,1, Happy New Year~ - Okada Robin Shoko, Goto Yuki Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 145,340 Cover Versions *Ice Creamusume released a Chinese version of the song, titled "Go Girl ~Liàn Ài Shènglì~" on their debut album 1st Zuì Bàng!. *Dà Xiǎo Jiě released an alternate Chinese version of the song, titled "GO GO Girl", on their debut album Wǒ Shì Dà Xiǎo Jiě. Trivia *4th Generation member Ishikawa Rika gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *As of February 2016, the official music video has over 2,000,000 views, making it 1 of 46 music videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *No one received solo lines in this single. *The song appears on the album Best! Morning Musume 2 as track #1 and on the album Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ as track #3 on disc 2. Additional Videos File:Morning Musume - Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ (MV) (Kokuhaku Daisakusen!)|Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ (Kokuhaku Daisakusen!) File:『Go Girl~恋のヴィクトリー〜』解説！（石川梨華）|Ishikawa Rika comment (2012) See Also *Gallery:Limited Edition Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~, KoiING cs:Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ it:Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:2003 Singles Category:15 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2003 DVDs Category:2003 Single Vs Category:Gold Certification Category:Theme Songs Category:2003 VHSs Category:Inaba Atsuko Albums In